When I first saw you
by mogb
Summary: going through the years Hermione and Draco spent at Hogwarts from there first day to there last. a secret that can never be told...-dramatic music-!


Hermione granger opened her eyes, took a deep breath, realised what day it was and screamed. It was the first ever day of her new school life. For the first time ever she would be going to Hogwarts. She had pre-packed her bag at least fifty times over the last week, only to unpack it again so that she could check what potions ingredient could cure most poisons or to find out an incantation that would open doors. She was like that. At last eight o'clock arrived and they were ready to go. Hermione had been ready since five.

As they pulled into the car park at kings cross station her mother began to cry and her father had a contorted expression on his face as if he was trying not to. Her mother began to speak:

"I just want you to know that we're very proud you. Our little girl. You mean the world to us and no matter how far away you go, we will always love you no matter what."

It was at this point that her father did begin to cry. Then they both cleared themselves up, got out the car and helped Hermione with her luggage until they reached the barrier. Here they said their goodbyes. And watched Hermione fall through the barrier on to platform nine and three quarters.

Hermione gasped as she looked around. _How could there be a whole platform where out in the station there was only space_?! Around her other children and parents ran around or stood where they were talking to one-another. As soon as she stepped into the throng of people she was lost. Everyone was taller than her and going in the opposite direction. No one offered her any help of guidance. Suddenly Hermione began to feel sad and tears appeared in her eyes. _How an earth will I ever fit in here?_ She thought. Then she noticed a boy. He was staring at her with curiosity. His grey eyes bore into her warm brown ones. Something flickered in them, something unreadable but then he turned away and it was all Hermione could do to stand and gape. She was entranced by his blond hair. It was almost white and was combed back over his head. Whenever the sun hit it, flames would appear._ What is wrong with you Hermione? You've never been interested in boys before. Remember you came here to learn and that is what you shall do. You cannot let yourself get distracted._ She said to herself. So with regret she turned away and got onto the train.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood at the front door of Malfoy manor_. Just breathe Draco breathe._ His mind kept saying. _For once he'd be away from his father. Away from him for months on end and maybe even the holidays. No more beatings. No more curses._ All at once Draco hated himself. _How could he do this to his mother?_ The thought of leaving her with him all alone was enough to bring tears of hatred and fear to Draco's eyes. Suddenly the sound of footsteps approached him. Draco quickly cleared himself up and placed an image of boredom on his face. THUD… it was the sound of Lucius Malfoy's hand colliding with Draco's head.

"I can sense your excitement. Get rid of it. Get rid of it now! We should have sent you to Drumstrang. That would have got you in line. While Dumbledore is the headmaster Hogwarts is a school for the weak. If I sense anymore joy today about going to this dump you will return to the cellar for a month. Is that understood?"

"Yes father."

"Just get in the car."

Finally Draco was standing on the platform with his parents. They were caught up in some stupid conversation about the house-elves or something. He began to people watch and had soon established that the group of mean looking hulks were Slytherin's, the soft looking weirdo's were Huffelpuff's, the twiggy geeks were Ravenclaw's and the strong pompous gits were Grifindor's. but there was one person he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was terrified. That much was obvious. But there was something else she looked strong and brave but also clever very clever. Despite her scared shell she was someone to be reckoned with. _She really is quite pretty isn't she? Maybe she'll be in Slytherin…_ Draco thought hopefully.

"Draco what are you staring at? Make that who are you staring at? She better not be a filthy mudblood. Draco I have told you haven't I. The scum aren't even worth our spit. You'll pay if you disobey me. But you already know that don't you?" Draco winced

"Yes father" he muttered, the sound of his own screaming echoing in his head. When he turn back around the girl was gone.


End file.
